Life After the Games
by The Famous Tiger Feathers
Summary: Life is going swell for Peeta and Katniss. The married couple even have two children. District 12 is flourishing and so are the other Districts, under the leadership with the new president. But one day, everything goes wrong. Will Katniss have the strenght to go on again?
1. Hunger Game Dream and Birds?

**HEY! Welcome to my first Hunger Games fanfic! I REALLY hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment- good or bad!**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

* * *

A pained cry makes me jerk. _Prim! PRIM! _I cry out, desperate to reach her. As I gat closer, she goes farther, deeper into the fire. I stumble and Prim crys out once more. I reach out to her, desperate for her warm touch. She screechs again and I jerk awake, in a puddle of cold sweat.

I shiver, wanting the cry to leave me from my day. I stare up at the ceiling. Its still dark in the room. Even though I'm wide awake, the cry still is loud and clear. I sit up, confused. The bed sheets are messed up. They tumbled over the edge and lay splattered all over me.

The space next to me is empty. I rub my hand over the empty spot, desperate for the fimilar touch that once occupied the space.

_Katniss. _I jerk my hand from the bed, then running it through my hair. "Prim?" I whisper.

There it is again. My name. "Katniss!" My eyes widen. That's not Prim's sweet honey dew voice, its Peeta's.

I throw my legs over the edge of the bed. I stand up and stretch. My feet soon find my slippers. I run my toes to the edge and walk slowly out of the room. It's dark. I squint my eyes, following the sound.

Peeta calls me once again and I enter a smaller room. He sits in the dark, barely noticable, clutching a crying girl.

Her dark face is covered in dripping tears, her night gown soaked with drops. He long dark hair flows over her back and onto her shoulders. Her small hands wipe her eyes and she looks up at me.

I crouch down, my eyes in line with her. "Maggie, what's wrong?" The little girl clutches Peeta, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Maggie," I ask again. "What's wrong?"

Maggie buries her face into Peeta's gray shirt. She clutches onto him tighter. She mumbles something, tears flowing once again from her gray eyes.

Peeta kisses her dark head, sooting her. "She dreamed that daddy died in the Games." He looks up at me.

"Now Maggie, you know daddy's not dead." I rub her back. She sniffs and nods.

"I-i-i just," Her bottem lip quivers. "I missed him. I didn't want him to leave." I stand up.

I remember the night my father died. I was crying, desperate to feel his warm touch. Prim was crying too, clutching that cat of hers.

Peeta looks at me. He runs his fingers through his daughter's hair.

"Come on Magnolia, we all have to sleep. We have a big day tommorrow." She nods and lets Peeta stand.

He places her into her bed, while I place her woven blanket over her. She snuggles with her cat, Rosie, and falls asleep.

Peeta rubs his eyes.

"I'm tired." He whines. I laugh silently and give him a push.

"Then sleep little one." I tease and walk to our room. I curl up in bed, underneath his arm. I sigh and drfit off into sleep.

* * *

I wake up screaming. I too dreamed that Peeta died in the Games. But there's nothing to worry about, there's no more Games. No more Capitol. No more kids fighting to their deaths.

I sit up. Peeta stares up at me, his eyes worried. "Sleep well?" He asks.

I punch him in the arm. "Yeah, I did. Screaming is always a sign of happiness." He laughes and I smiled. We kiss and get dressed.

I'm wearing my dark green shirt tucked into my dark blue jeans. Peeta wears the usual, a t-shirt with either shorts or sweats. Today, its sweats.

I go to Maggie's room and wake her up. I help her dress into a pretty yellow dress with laced flowers that once belonged to Prim and I. I braid her hair, my signature one, the one strait down the back.

She grabs my arm and pulls me down stairs. She leads me through the hallway. "Maggie," I laugh. "I know the way to my own kitchen."

She smiles and tugs on my arm. "If you know then hurry; I want to see Haymitch!"

My smile wavers. The day before, Haymitch called us. Which is a surprise to both Peeta and I, Haymitch almost never calls. He said he had a surprise. I know thats not good. The only surpirse we get nowadays is when hes sober enough to talk to Maggie and Caleb.

I enter the kitchen. Peeta is cooked up some scrambled eggs while 3 year old Caleb is sitting in his highchair, quite mad at some peaches.

Maggie takes her spot next to her brother. She takes a peach and plops it into her mouth. She earns an indignant cry from Caleb. I pat my son's head. He quiet's down eventualy.

I walk to Peeta. He mixes the eggs, careful not to let them stick to the greasy pan. "Hey Katniss." He smiled, looking up from his 'materpeice'.

I kiss him on the cheek and stare at the eggs. Their growing hard, just the way we like them.

I go to the fridge and dig out 3 tomatoes from market in District 12. I slice them up and after Peeta each gives us a proportion of eggs, I place next to the eggs. Peeta sits down and peppers his eggs. Maggie looks at him in disgust.

"Daddy, how could you eat that?" She scowls. Peeta looks up, his eyes confused. "Eat what?" Maggie points at his plate.

His plate is drippping with eggs, tomatoes, cucumbers, peas and enormous amount of pepper and salt. He shrugs.

"Daddy is big. Daddy needs to eat." He leans in his chair and pats his stomach. I roll my eyes. Maggie seems very interested in her tomatoes now. Caleb smiled and pats his stomach. "Me big too." He coos.

Peeta smiled and nears his face to Caleb. "Yes. Why yes. Caleb is big like Daddy. Right Mommy?" He stares at me. Claleb looks at me too, his blue eyes eager for an answer. Maggie looks interested too now.

I tilt my head. "Well, if Caleb eats ALL his food he gets, then yes, he will be big like Daddy."

Caleb looked very pleased with that answer. He takes a tomateo and stuffs it into his mouth. "Big."

We laugh. A knock on the door alerts us. "It's Haymitch. Open up." I stand up, wipe my mouth, and open the dorr.

There's Haymitch, holding a oversized box in his arms.

I beckon him in. He places the box onto the floor and opens it. Out comes a...jabberjay.


	2. Jabberjays and Fire Activities

Hey** Guys! Wanna join a Hunger Games forum?**

**It won't let me paste the link *Pouts* BUUUUTTTT you can PM to get the link!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Peeta's POV**

* * *

I stare at the jabberjay as it bats its wings. It cries out, annoyed and shocked when it realized it wasn't home.

I look at Katniss. She's glaring at the bird. The children scream happily and Maggie jumps to the bird. I pull her back in time as the bird takes flight. She glares up at me, her eyes betraying the same mood as her mothers, annoyed.

"Whatdidyoubringintomyhome?!" Katniss ducks as the bird zooms over her head. Haymitch laughs and points at the bird.

"I wanted to give you your birthday present earlier." Katniss slugs Haymitch in the arm.

"My birthday isn't for another 6 months." She breaths annoyingly and closes her eyes.

"Happy Bwirthday!" Caleb laughs, flapping his arms. Katniss opens her eyes and stares at the bird flying around the kitchen. It zooms under the table, over throwing a plate. Maggie gasps as it shatters. Eggs and peas tumble all over the wooden floor.

Haymitch continues to laugh. His hair lays flatly over his smooth scalp. Its combed back smoothly.

Katniss glares at our former mentor.

I sigh and pick up the glass peices before someone gets hurt. By someone, I mean Haymitch. I place them in a bin, our garabage bin. I then grab a plastic bag a as the jabberjay gets closer; I overpower it as and it sqwauks inside the bag, thrashing inside.

Haymitch stops laughing. He narrows his eyes at me. "Animal abuser." He points.

I roll my eyes. I open the door and shake the bird out. It flaps its black wings and soars into the sky. Its amber eyes glints in the sky. I watch until it disappears into the forst. I turn around and stop short. Haymitch stops me, his hand on my chest, pushing me back.

He closes the door shut. I hear Caleb scream. Maggie laughs and Katniss curses something very uninitelligent.

Its wet outside, the effect of the light rain last night.

"S.o.m.e.t.h.i.n.g..b.a.d..i.s..c.o.m.i.n.g..P.e.e .t.a." Haymitch stretchs out the words. I cross my arms. Its quiet in the Victor's Village. Very few snow is left, the rain had melted it. I felt my feet get wet. I glance down and realize Haymitch has pushed me into a puddle. I jump out and shiver. I stomp my feet on our placement. I hear a annoyed huff. I look up and see Haymitch looking at me amusingly. "Now stop acting like a child you are. It's important!"

I look into his eyes. They were hazy and pale from drinking. "Is it a new type of liqour?" I ask, teasing him for his drinking problem. He shakes his head and few strands of hair flow out of their place. Haymitch smooths his hair back, settling them.

"You want to hear or not?!" He storms. I nod. He clears his throat. The New Capitol is having problems. They are new and they can't control all their problems with fixing Districts an drstoring them. They need money. Bad."

I don't see the concept of this. "So?"

"So, they starting up the Fire Activty." I give him a blank stare.

"It's where children compete in different things like shooting and fighting." He sighs. "And who ever losses that category...gets killed."

I stare at him blankley. "What does this have to do with us?"

Haymitch looks at me with plain hard eyes. "Children 6 to 18 compete in them." I understand. Maggie is turning 6 soon.

"The Choosing Day is next month. Their annoucing in soon. Magnolia Meelark will be in the papers."

A quiet cry makes me turn. Maggie has her hand on the doorknob, her eyes white, her small fingers clutching the doorknob tightly.

"Maggie-" I start. My daughter starts to cry and races in inside, leaving an open door to the kitchen.


End file.
